Get-Well Kisses
by rskittens
Summary: Get-well kisses don't actually make the pain go away, or so Anna had thought. But the feeling of Elsa's minty cool lips on her hot painful skin was incredibly soothing. Elsanna.


[This is not connected to any previous stories at all. I've written them with quite a different dynamic here than I have in the past actually, but I think I like it this way, too. Sigh, they're such cuties either way.]

* * *

The first time was an honest accident.

"Aaaaah!"

"Anna?!" Elsa heard Anna's voice echo through the castle. She got up from her desk immediately and ran out into the hallway towards it. She found her in the ballroom, lying face up on the floor. "Oh my gods, Anna are you alright?" She asked frantically as she ran over to her.

Anna sat up slowly. "Ouchie ouchie ouchies..." she said through awkward giggles. "I-I'm okay no big deal. I just... lost control that's all."

Elsa huffed. "Sliding on the ballroom floor again? Anna, I've told you about that. It's not safe."

"I'm fiiine," Anna said hurriedly trying to stave off a lecture from her big sister. She started to get up. "See? I'm oka-o-owww."

Elsa gasped as Anna nursed her right leg and sat back on the floor. "Your leg..."

Anna avoided her gaze. "I-I may have banged it into the wall..."

Elsa lifted Anna's skirts up to her thighs and gently pushed up one leg of her bloomers to get a better look at her knee. "Oh dear, it looks pretty red." She cooed as she gently massaged the area.

"O-owie stop that, Elsa, I'm not a baby." Anna said. "It's just a little bang, a-a bruise, it's nothing to worry about."

Elsa smirked affectionately. "Oh, I always have to worry about you."

"Elsaaaa," Anna mock-whined.

Elsa giggled. "Ohh you poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?"

Anna rolled her eyes. She hadn't expected her sister to actually do any such thing but before she knew what was happening, Elsa gently planted her lips right on the sorest spot of her knee.

Get-better kisses don't actually make the pain go away, or so Anna had thought. But the feeling of Elsa's minty cool lips on her hot painful skin was incredibly soothing. And from those cool lips, a warm, tingling sensation spread from that spot throughout the rest of her body.

"E-elsa... what are you..."

Elsa looked up at her. "Hmm?"

Anna's voice locked up and her thoughts went to mush at seeing the depth of the sweetness and innocence echoing in her sisters eyes.

"My, your face is red now too," Elsa sighed. She placed a hand on Anna's forehead. "You seem a little feverish. Have you been taking proper care of yourself?"

Anna cleared a lump in her throat she didn't know she had. "I... I have. You're not my mother you know."

Elsa ignored her little chide. "Why don't you call it a night early and get some extra rest." She stood up and helped her sister up. "And I'll make you an icepack for that leg."

Too distracted to argue, Anna allowed Elsa to wrap her arm around her shoulder and guide her back to her room. Anna felt herself staring at Elsa, at her profile, her perfect skin, her lips...

"You're so quiet, are you okay?" Elsa said teasingly.

"What?" Anna squeaked. "I mean yeah, yeah, of course. Hey you know what, maybe I'm just reaally tired after all." She said with a nervous giggle. "Yeah. Extra rest. That'll be a great! Hah."

Her lips. Had they always been so pretty?

"Wow, _you_ wanting to sleep? Now I know you're feverish." Elsa quipped. She waited for Anna to return the banter but Anna seemed to be off in some far away land. "Annnnna?" Elsa playfully waved her hand in front of her face.

"What? Yeah. Yes." Anna moved Elsa's arm from around her as they neared her door. "Yeah. Well. Goodnight then!"

Elsa looked a little concerned for a moment but she decided not to push it. "Oh, okay, goodnight."

Anna calmed down significantly after she had entered her room and closed the door. What on Earth was going on with her? She felt so silly for reacting the way she did. Elsa probably thought she was a weirdo.

Still, whatever that amazing sensation was, she knew she wanted to feel it again.

[]

Thus the second time was completely staged. For science. It was a science experiment, that's all. Very important research.

"Ack!" Anna bumped her elbow on the dinner table. "Ohhh! Owww!"

"Yikes, Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked. Her soft milky voice became a little raspy in the cutest way when it was filled with concern. How had Anna never noticed before?

"Eeek it really huuuurts ooowwwieee," Anna held her elbow, squeezed her eyes shut, drummed her feet on the floor beneath the table.

"Oh come on, it can't hurt that badly, can it? "Did you hit your funny bone or something?"

"Yeeahhh that must be it, ouch it hurts, Elsa look at it pleeease." She held out her arm to Elsa.

Elsa shot her a look. "Okay, okay, let's see it." She grabbed Anna's forearm with one hand, and Anna's hand with the other. She pushed up Anna's sleeve as far as it would go. The smooth, crawling movement of her fingers sent shivers up Anna's spine.

"It looks okay to me, princess," Elsa said.

Anna shuffled awkwardly. "Y-yeah well..." Darn it, she just wasn't convincing enough. She should have known Elsa wouldn't fall for her terrible acting.

"C-c-could you-I mean maybe if you-could you kiss it just in case you know just for good measure you know?"

It couldn't hurt to just ask, right?

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "Oh? Alright."

She bent Anna's arm up towards her face and kissed her right on the elbow. Instantly the rush of feelings came flooding back to Anna, even stronger this time. After all... Elsa's face was much closer to hers this time... she didn't understand why this excited her so.

"Are you better now?" Elsa said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Anna blushed. "Y-yeah," she mumbled. She knew Elsa saw right through her facade. Well, as long as she didn't know the whole story, Anna didn't care anymore. She had gotten what she set out to get after all.

But now a new desire filled her. Oh, the prospect embarrassed her greatly, but she knew she had to try it. She needed to. She had to know what _that_ would feel like.

[]

A few days later however, she still hadn't decided how to go about it. One does not so easily hurt their lips.

"Should I even really do this?" the young red-head mumbled to herself as she paced the floor of her bedroom. "Why do I want to do this anyway? I mean isn't it kind of weird?"

She sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror. "'Elsa, I hurt my... lips... please k-liss them and make them feel b-better...'" Her face flushed instantly at those words. "Aaghhh what am I doing! This is weird isn't it, I'm weird, I'm a weirdo that wants to kiss her sister..."

"Anna?"

"Aaahh!" Anna jumped at hearing her sister's voice at the door. Luckily the door had been closed. Oh hopefully Elsa hadn't heard her.

Elsa opened the unlocked door cautiously. "E-everything okay in here?"

"Yeah just fine! Just..." Anna looked at Elsa's perfect hair, Elsa's gorgeous new dress, Elsa's icy crystal slippers. Anything to avoid once again staring at her lips.

"I wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready in the dining hall..." Elsa said. She stared at Anna a little apprehensively. "Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting kind of odd lately."

Anna grew tense. "Well yes, I mean no... but no I mean yes. I mean nevermind, I'm fine. Really."

Elsa walked a little closer to her. She reached out one of her hands and took Anna's face. "Your face is really red again."

Anna laughed nervously. Elsa's sweet touch had her feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

"Do you think... kisses work on fevers too?" Anna said quietly.

Elsa stiffened. "O-oh?" Then she smiled. "Ooh," She giggled. "Well I suppose we could find out, couldn't we, my little snowflake?"

Anna held her breath as Elsa affectionately pecked her on both cheeks and then her forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Did it work?"

"A-ah..." Anna breathed. Wow, wow. That had felt even better than she had thought. "Maybe... I think it takes some time to take effect..."

"Oh, I see." Elsa said as though this were very important information she had just learned. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Anna,"

"Hmm?"

"You like kisses, don't you?"

Anna looked away sheepishly.

"You know, Anna, you don't have to hurt yourself to get me to kiss you. I'm your sister. I'll gladly do that anyway."

Anna smiled up at her. "Really?"

"Of course."

Anna's smile grew wider as she took this all in. Maybe she wasn't as weird as she thought. "Even... even..." She took a deep breath and gathered up all her courage. It was now or never.

"Even...?"

"EVEN ON THE LIPS?" she blurted out just a bit too loudly.

"O-oh?" Elsa was taken aback. "Oh..." It was her time to blush now. Gosh, even the way she blushed was cute. Anna knew that she herself just looked 'feverish' and a little awkward when she blushed, but Elsa... she looked charming. "Well... I... don't see why not."

The way Elsa fiddled with her braid nervously, the way her eyes darted back and forth from the floor, to Anna's eyes, and finally to Anna's own lips, it was more than Anna could take. Gosh, she was so, so cute! Anna couldn't hold back any longer. She grabbed Elsa's shoulders and kissed her on the lips, the spot she had longed for the most.

It was incredible. On her mouth she felt Elsa's icy cool breath, in her mind she saw blinding white light, in her body she felt sparkling fire. She didn't want to let go. A few seconds extended into several. Elsa squirmed underneath her at first, letting out little whimpers when Anna didn't stop as expected, but soon she too was enjoying it immensely.

Anna's force pushed Elsa back, back towards the wall, but she tripped on Anna's foot before she quite reached it and fell over rather ungracefully onto the floor, Anna landing on top of her. They stopped at the sudden interruption, breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"W... wow..." Elsa managed once she speak again. "Anna..."

"Wow..." Anna murmured dreamily. "Oh... oh no!" She snapped out of it as she realized what she had done. She leaped up off of Elsa as fast as she could. "Ohhh no, Elsa I'm sorry, I went way too far, I'm sorry!"

"N-nono, calm down Anna, it's okay." Elsa sat up wearily, rubbing the back of her head.

"No, it's not, that was was way too much I..." She turned away. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me lately, you must think I'm such a... a weirdo..."

"I think no such thing." Elsa said quietly. She wiped a bit of drool from her lip with the back of her hand. "Actually... I like kisses too."

Anna peaked over her shoulder but she didn't respond.

Elsa smiled sweetly at her. "Hmm," she said playfully. "I wonder what part of the body you should should kiss to heal one's conscience?"

Anna giggled in spite of herself. "Maybe the heart." she said, her voice cracking just a bit.

"Okay." Elsa came over to her and left a soft little kiss on her chest. Anna shivered. Elsa appreciated it.

"Are you feeling better yet?" She asked.

"A little..." Anna said. "Maybe you should do it one more time. Conscienceseses are very difficult to heal, you know."

Elsa laughed, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Indeed they are." She kissed her again and then took her hand. "Alright. Let's go have breakfast, shall we?"

Anna perked up at the mention of food. She had forgotten how hungry she was. "'Kay! ...but first..."

Anna leaned over and place a bunch of light little kisses over Elsa's heart as well. "Your conscience could still use a little healing too, huh?"

Elsa hugged her close. "Oh, you."

From then on, there was never a shortage of kisses between them. Short and sweet, long and wet, in many, many places. But especially on the heart.

[End]


End file.
